Circus of fools
by Backlash Button
Summary: Running away was my only option, mostly because I didn't think this through.


**This idea came to me while  
walking the halls of my  
school  
...OOO...  
**

Living in the circus is an excitement every day in itself, but i wanted something more. Today was our last day performing in France, and tomorrow we are going to take down all this stuff, and then next we are going to the states. I was swinging on my scarf, and looking up at the sky. It was a clear night, and i saw the stars and moon, and a shooting star, I made a wish, hoping for a new adventure. "Hey, you ok?" i looked, and saw my older (by 15 seconds) twin brother Romeo, well we were faternal twins, he had light brown hair and topaz eyes, while i had black hair and silver eyes, but we looked alike in some ways, and he was on a trapeze swing. "Yes, i'm just thinking." i said and swung abit, and he did it with me. "Thinking of a new life?" he asked, i nodded. "Romeo? Juliet? Are you up there?" we heard, and looked, and saw our mother, who Romeo took his looks after. "There you two are. Come down, dinner's ready." She said, and i slid down the scarf, and then Romeo followed. Me and him went to the eating area, holding hands. It wouldn't be the first time two 17 year olds held hands, couples do it, why can't siblings?

I thought for awhile, and then i heard Romeo's voice, "-iet? Juliet, we're here." he said, i blinked, and saw everyone. There were lion tamers, snake charmers, mimes, clowns, elephant tamers, those people who have dogs perform, dog tamers i think? A whole lot of things. "Juliet, come here my rosebud." i looked and saw my grandmother, she was blind, but she could 'see' i sat next to her. My grandmother was a psychic, and she never got anything wrong, I love my grandmother, a lot. "My rosebud, think before you act." she said to me, i laid my head on her shoulder. "I know grandma, but i want to explore." i said, she smiled, "You'll go on an adventure, really soon." she said and kissed my head. "And before you go, come to me first." she added, i nodded kind of confused, and got up and went over to my father. I dont get why we have this really big table, and my mom and dad are at the head of the table. I sat next to my father, who i took after. My dad was 6"3, and my mom was 5"2, it was pretty hilarious, and to make it even more funny, my dad had muscle, while my mom had noodle arms and legs.. Thank god i didn't have noodle arms and legs. Tonight was special, because today was the family circus's 150th birthday, and my dad got up.

"In 1862, my great great grand father, had an idea for a circus, a year later, that dream came true. We don't know how it happened, but it did." he said, i felt a nude, i blinked and looked next to me, and my brother whispered to me, "How much you bet it was like ghost rider, and he made a deal with the devil?" i giggled and smacked him and we looked at my dad, who apparently said a lot within those few seconds of us not paying attention. We just listened for whatever was left of what he had to say, and the words we liked to here, "Time to eat!" and i swear, food just appeared like it did in Harry Potter, well either that, or because we have fast people, one or the other. Me and my brother got what we could, and snuck some extra for later. I ate, and the table was full of chit-chat. "So, Juliet, how are you?" i blinked when i looked across from me, i saw Kevin, he was another child born into the circus, his mother was clown, while his dad was a trapeze artist, i know he liked me, but i didn't feel that way towards him, and i've put it in many ways. "I'm ok i guess." i said and ate my food, i felt him nudge my foot, i blinked and just stared, he smiled and did it again. Then all of a sudden, his face turned white, i blinked and looked and saw my brother was staring at him, or more like glaring.

I just ate, and soon enough, it was time for bed. I went to the tiger cage and saw Felicity. I saw on the steps, and felicity walked up and sat in front, i leaned back and she sniffed my hair, and nuzzled me, and I giggled. I've known her since she was a cub, and she was my best friend, aside from my brother. Everyone started turning off their lights. "Hey, come on, you know dad doesn't like us staying out." i heard Romeo say, i nodded and kissed Felicitys nose, got up and went over to him. "Romeo, come with me." i looked at him, he blinked, "I am, we live in the same trailer." he replied, "No, i mean come with me when i leave." i said to him, he blinked, "Your leaving? When?" he asked as we got to our trailer, which we painted with glow in the dark paint. I smiled, "Tomorrow." i said and i opened the door and walked in, i knew he had a priceless expression. "Where are you even gonna go?" he asked, "Japan." i said to him, "Your joking. Please tell me your joking." he said as he followed me in. "Nope." i replied and went to our dresser, and got clothes. "Juliet, seriously, we wouldn't survive out there." he said, "Hand me that mirror." i said to him, he did and i put it in a duffle bag. "Wait, no, juliet, don't do this." he said, "Come on Romeo, don't you want a life outside the circus?" i asked him, he had a poker face, and he sighed. "Yes." he said, i smiled.

"Then come on. Pack your stuff, we have a big day ahead of us." i smiled, he sighed, "Why i'm doing this, i don't know, but seriously Juliet, if you die, i'm going to bring you back and kill you myself, or if i die, i'm going to haunt your ass for the rest of your life." he said to me, "I don't have a donkey Romeo, and if i did, poor donkey." i giggled, "You smarty pants." he said and he put me in a head lock, i laughed and punched his arms. "Time for bed you two." we stopped and looked up from the floor we were currently on, and saw our parents. "Mom, we're 17, we know." Romeo said, "Tanya, let them have fun." my father said, "But Sam, they won't get up tomorrow. And we have to take everything down to leave in the next few days." my mother said, "I know, they're teenagers, leave them be." he said, and moved my mother to the door. "Good night you two." my father said, "Good night daddy." i pushed Romeo off and went over to him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and pulled my mother out and i locked the door. I went to the bathroom and changed my clothes, and walked out to see my brother in just a white tank top, well, a beater for guys, its the same thing. And he was in his elmo boxers i got him for christmas. "Romeo, can i sleep with you tonight?" i asked, he looked and nodded.

We turned off the lights, and i layed on his bed b y the window, he layed next to me. "What's up? You only sleep in my bed when somethings wrong." he said and adjusted the air conditioning, and looked back at me. "I really want to go, but i don't want mom to have a heart attack." i said, he chuckled, "Don't worry, i'm sure dad will talk some sense into her." he said, i nodded and yawned, and cuddled him. "Romeo, don't get married." i said, "Why? i need a life companion." he said to me, "Your mine. My brother, no one else can have you." i smiled and hugged him, he chuckled, "Then you dont get married then." he sad and held me too him. My brother was my best friend, and i would be sad, that someone would take him from me, and he'll see her as hs best friend, but i just know, me and my brother will be bff's til one of dies. Even in death, i know we'll stick together. Why wouldn't we, when our names are Romeo and Juliet.


End file.
